Undertow
by Spoon10488
Summary: All Naruto’s dreams have come true, he is the Hokage, Sasuke has returned and he has earned the respect of the village. But as every Hokage before him Naruto has to answer the big question “Are you prepared to die... Full Summary inside M/M Sasu/Naru


_Disclaimer: Do you honestly think I'd be writing FanFiction if I owned Naruto?_

_Pairing: Sasuke/Naruto (Seme/Uke)_

_Warning: NC17, Male/Male, Lemon, character death, Mpreg_

_Summary: All Naruto's dreams have come true, he is the Hokage, Sasuke has returned and Naruto has earned the respect of the village. Well there is still one more dream, but as every Hokage before him Naruto has to answer the big question… "Are you prepared to die for your village?" Male/Male, Lemon, character death, Mpreg._

_Term Glossary_

_Chouin- Sealing  
Kuso- Shit  
Otousan- Father  
Sagami - The Sagami Dam (__相模ダム__, Sagami damu?) is a multi-purpose dam on the main stream Sagami River in Sagamihara, Kanagawa Prefecture on the island of Honshū, Japan. (Wiki knows all…)  
Honō – (I don't remember how I came by this name. I started writing this story over a year ago.) Best guess it means 'Harmony' or 'Flower'.  
Teme and Dobe – If you don't know I'm not going to tell you. ;P_

"Talk"  
'Thinking'_  
Memory  
**Letter**_

**Undertow**

**

* * *

  
**

A peaceful wind ruffled the trees in the forest surrounding Konoha. Everything was quiet and the village was finally receiving it's long over do time of peace. In fact the ninja world as a whole was in a time of peace unlike anything experienced in centuries. Of course nothing is perfect and there were still missions to complete because problems are bound to occur. Still villagers and shinobi alike found themselves enjoying this quiet time while it lasted.

All these people owed there thanks to the one who had the greatest part in creating such tranquility. Their Hokage of 4 years. Uzumaki, Naruto. The blond ball of sunshine had grown into a powerful and respected leader.

Most of the villagers finally opened their eyes and came to realize there past judgments on the blond were flawed. The blue-eyed shinobi was no more a demon then their own children. A great deal of regret weighed on the shoulders of these people. Yet their Hokage never sought revenge or treated them poorly in any manner. The villagers grew to love their leader's kind and just rule. They showed their appreciation as often as they could.

At this present moment another Shinobi was showing his leader his appreciation. A couple years ago a certain raven haired Uchiha had staggered back to the hidden leaf village half dead. The Uchiha expected to meet with the large breasted Hokage, but instead was surprised to see the blue-eyes of his ex-teammate sitting in the Hokage's chair. It was after some smooth words from the new Hokage, that the council agreed not to sentence the last Uchiha to death. Instead of death or life imprisonment the raven received one year as a civilian with a 24-hour Anbu escort. When the onyx-eyed teen finally returned to active duty he was placed on a genin team doing D ranked missions until the next chunin exam rolled around. After a long road the darker haired male had finally become an Anbu himself and the Hokage personal escort when needed. That was 3.5 years ago and even today the raven continues to express his silent thanks to the blond Hokage. Even though his thanks is quite enjoyable to both parties.

"Ahh…uhh…S-sasuke faster!"

"Hnn…"

"Yes! Yes there… right there. Oh oh!"

It was a good thing the Uchiha district was still avoided by much of the villagers because the blond Hokage was normally a loud person and that applied double for certain activities that took place in the bedroom.

The raven had the blonde's legs thrown over his shoulders as he nearly folded the blond kitsune in half with his deep thrusts.

"Ahh… Sasuke deeper please. I need you deeper." The blond panted as his sweat-speckled skin shone in the dim light.

A smirk appeared the handsome raven's face. "As you wish, dobe."

The onyx-eyed male dropped the Hokage's one leg and rolled him slightly on his side giving the raven deeper access to the blonde's hot core.

"There! Ummph… harder!" the blond gasped as his prostate was brutally abused.

"W…where's your manners, dobe." The raven panted out while slowing his thrust to a teasing pace.

"Teme! Stop teasing! If you don't start thrusting I'm going to tie you down and impale myself on your cock." The blond growled.

A moan threatened to escape the raven as the steamy images of his Hokage's threat passed through his mind.

"I might have the take you up on that offer, but not tonight. Tonight your going to just lay there and take my cock deep in you because with all the pleasure your going to feel you wont be able to do anything else. You'll be lucky if you're still coherent when I'm through with you." The raven gave a hard thrust to make his point.

"Mmmhh… well then start thrusting because I'm still coherent enough to kick you ass if you don't." the blond moaned back.

"A problem I'm about to rectify." The raven said with a smirk as he resumed his brutal attack on the blonde's prostate.

"Ahhh… ahhh still coherent…uhh…" the blond moaned.

Taking the blonde's words as the challenge they were, the raven thrust harder and faster.

"I'm going to fill you so full of my cum that there is no way for you not to become pregnant."

"Oh Kuso, Sasuke! Uhhnn…"

He could feel both his own and the blonde's climax coming closer. Grabbing the blonde's cock he pumped it quickly in time with his thrusts.

"hhaaa…ahhh…"

With one final thrust the raven buried himself in the blond and felt both their climaxes hit. White cum covered the two panting bodies as the blond was filled with the raven's release.

They fell to the bed bonelessly, still panting with the after effects of the pleasure.

**SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON**

Life continued on and it seemed like this time of peace might just last forever.

The blond Hokage sat at his desk. Filling out mission reports and diplomatic forms. The rain outside pattered against the window as it had been doing for the better part of the last two weeks.

In the corner of the room a dark haired Anbu leaned against to wall in the shadows watching his Hokage with lusty eyes.

The blond could feel the others eyes on him. He had felt them for the past hour and it was making it hard for him to concentrate on his paper work. He sighed.

"Teme, do you even blink? Honestly Sasuke you've been staring at me from behind your mask for the past hour. Do you know how hard it is to work when it feels like someone is undressing you with their eyes?" he growled half heartedly.

"I could always just go for the real thing and undress you. You know how much I've been wanting to take you with your cock tease of a body draped over your desk while I thrust into you welcoming heat." The raven said evenly. His mask hid his smirk, but you could still hear traces of lust in his normally cold voice.

The blond felt himself blushing. No matter how many times they had sex, he still couldn't help blushing whenever his Uchiha talked dirty to him.

He was about to yell at the raven when a clap of thunder boomed from out side his window. It was only noon and skies were so dark it almost seemed like dusk. The shinobi world may be at peace, but that was anything but peaceful. The rain had been coming down harder the last two days and was still going strong. There was some minor flooding, but what had the Hokage worried was Sagami Stone Dam that had been built by one of the small neighboring villages. No one was quite sure how old it was but it was in need of repair. The Hokage silently prayed the dam would hold until after the storm. That was his first priority when the rain stopped. He had sent a team to secure the area around the dam though, just in case.

The blond felt hands of his shoulders and looked up to see his koi looking concernedly at him from his now mask-less face. His lovers pale fingers massaged his shoulders in all the right places causing a moan to escape his lips.

The raven leaned down to capture those rose petal lips of his Hokage.

Unfortunately a knock forced the pair to separate before making contact. The raven replaced his mask and the Hokage called for the other person to enter.

In the door way was his friend and ex-teammate Sakura. She was a medic-nin and worked closely to the previous Hokage Tsunade in medical studies and hospital affairs.

"Hello Hokage-sama." She smiled at her old friend. She was aware of the Anbu in the corner but ignored him. She knew perfectly well who was behind the mask and she still hadn't fully forgave him for everything he had done after he turned traitor.

"I have your latest test results." She said happily waving the file folder around a little.

Both the males in the room had theirs eyes go wide. The folder Sakura had was from the pregnancy test the blond had taken a couple months or so ago. Both males had forgotten about the test when they received an unexpected visit from the Kazekage.

The pair had been trying for a child for the past year unsuccessfully.

Excitement and nervousness danced in the Hokage's blue eyes. He was afraid to get his hopes up only to find of the test was negative.

"What was the test result?" the blond asked hopefully.

She walked closer to the desk. "I don't know. I didn't look. These are your test results Naruto and I know how much it means to you. Both of you." She said while glancing at the Anbu in the corner. She could feel that raven wanted look at the file but restrained himself incase it was negative. "I figured you should be the fist to look at it. Naruto if… if it's not positive you know there is still plenty of time for you to become pregnant. Okay?" she said in a reassuring voice.

The blond smiled at his pink haired ex-teammate. "Thanks Sakura."

The Hokage took the file and was about to opened it when the office door flew open.

"Hokage-sama! Forgive the intrusion, but Team 11 just sent word that the Sagami Stone Dam outside of the small village of Honō has been damaged. A lightening strike hit the over hanging cliffs and caused a large portion of the ledge to collapse onto the dam. There are several cracks forming in the cement foundation and wall. The village will be destroyed if the dam gives out. I suggested we evacuate the Honō village, Hokage-sama."

The blond set the folder down and became the serious and revered Hokage the village of the leaf had come to trust. " Suggestion accepted. Summon any available teams of Chunin level or higher to help evacuate the villagers of Honō. Send someone to Iniro of the Katchi clan and ask for his help along with any of his willing clan members baring the Chouin bloodline trait. Have two of the teams escort them to the Dam and protect them so they may attempt to seal and fortify the dam's walls. Even if they can buy us some time, it will all help. Dismissed."

The ninja at the door nodded and left.

The Honō village was positioned at the base of the Honō valley. The valley wasn't overly wide but was quite deep. It was believed to have been carved out by the tons of water that is now sealed behind the Sagami Stone Dam. The dam it's self was a marvel, in that there was a great deal of knowledge, care and ingenuity used to build it strong enough to hold the water back. The small lake that once feed the river through the valley had grown drastically after being dammed, but the builders had known that the lake wouldn't over flow. Instead the excess water drained into the river that leads to the Valley of the End. The Honō village was built once the waters in the valley receded and dried. The village was mostly used as a half waypoint between Konoha and three other large villages in the Fire Country. If the dam broke the village would be destroyed, as the valley once again became a river.

The blond turned to his raven lover.

"Send a three man team of the Anbu to search the area around the village for anyone who is missing or out tending the fields. There will be people out working despite the treacherous weather."

The raven nodded to his Hokage before sending his summons to inform the other Anbu members.

"I'm coming too!" The pink haired medic-nin stated, "There are bound to be injured. I'll summon some of the other field trained medics to assist."

"Very well." The blond agreed solemnly.

The two ex-teammates followed their Hokage as they exited the office and headed to help the others.

As the office door shut a gust of wind ruffled the papers on the Hokage's desk sending a folder to the floor. Out of the folder slide the test results with the words positive written in bold red letters.

**SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON**

Multiple teams of shinobi sped through the rain-drenched tree in hopes of reaching to smaller village in time. Even in the down poor the ninjas moved through the forest elegantly.

The team split up in search of stranded villagers.

The Hokage, Anbu captain, a group of five other shinobi and a nin dog headed towards the village center.

Out of the corner of his eye the blond noticed a group of people huddled together heading away from the village and to higher ground. They changed direction to intercept them.

The group landed a couple meters away from the people so as not to scare them.

Naruto mentally frowned to himself. He felt fatigued. That was very unusual. He hadn't even run that far or used an overly large amount of charka and yet he felt like a portion of his chakra was inaccessible. The blond brushed off those thoughts for the time. The only other thing that could mess was his chakra was the Kyuubi and the demon had enough of it's own charka that it didn't need to bother with his.

Coming out of his thoughts the blond smile at the group of frightened people before him. There was approximately 30-35, mostly women and children.

See their untrusting faces the blond thought it best to announce who they were.

"Hello, I am Uzumaki, Naruto, Hokage of the hidden leaf village. We have come to help the people of the village Honō. Are you they?" He stated in a kind but authoritative manner.

The face of the people seemed to over flow with relief. An older gentleman stepped forward using his cane to balance.

"Yes we are some of the villagers of the Honō village. I am so glad that you came Hokage-sama. As you can see the men of the village are not with us. They went out in search of two children who are lost. That was hours ago. I fear for them and the children." The older man spoke, worry coloring his voice.

The blond Hokage nodded in understanding. Turning to the group of five shinobi and his Anbu captain he spoke. "Sakura, Lee and Tenten I want you to escort this group of villagers to higher ground. Neji, you Kiba and Akamaru will search for the men of the village and two children. If you meet with any of the other search parties please inform the of the situation."

All five nodded and did as their leader and friend asked. Three taking to the trees and three leading the villager to a safer area.

"Okay it's just you and me now teme. Lets go check of the status of the dam. I sent Shikamaru, Shino and Hinata to assess the damages and hopefully Shika and the Clan head Iniro can find a way to prevent the dam from totally collapsing." The blond said hopefully as he took to the tree running in direction of said dam.

The raven frowned behind his mask. He knew the chances were not in their favor.

They were drawing near to the dam when man who looked to be from the village caught their eye. Both Hokage and Anbu dropped from the trees in front of the man.

"Sir, you need to leave this area now, it is not safe at this time. If you are from the village Honō we can take you to others…" Naruto said to the upset man.

"No, no. There is a child around here his name is Ichai. He ran off before anyone could stop him. His father is one of the watchmen of the Sagami Stone Dam. I must find him." The brown-eyed man said quickly.

The Hokage nodded. "Raven Anbu Captain, take this man to safety." The man tired to protest. "No go with him sir. I will search for the child. You have my word as Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, that I will find the child."

The man reluctantly nodded.

The Anbu Captain pulled the Hokage to the side, away from the man's hearing range.

"Hokage-sama… Naruto you should come with us. You know that the boy is probably already with the other villagers. I don't believe that the dam will stand up to this weather even if we had 100 highly trained Ninjas with the Chouin bloodline trait. I think it is time to clear out." Sasuke's voice was as emotionless as ever but his very presence betrayed his worry for his village leader and lover.

The Hokage smiled at his Anbu Captain and love. "I'll just be a second, I promise. A quick check of the area for the child and then I'll meet you with the others."

The raven still seemed concerned but nodded none the less. The two lovers turned in opposite directions one to search for a child the other to took a man to safety.

As the Anbu Captain carried the man threw the trees he mentally wished his lover safety. 'Be safe, Naruto.'

**SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON**

Just as he said Naruto took a quick look around the area and did not spot the child. He turned to leave when a sound caught his attention. It was only with his enhance hearing that he caught the sound of a childlike whimper.

Taking off in the direction of the dam he noticed the once mighty stone walls were cracked worse than he first thought and that water was pushing it's way through the cracks turning the ground at the bottom of the dam into giant mud puddle.

Another whimper had the blond looking to the left. There at the bottom left edge of the dam was a small inlet in the rock wall. It seemed to be a shallow cave. Stone debris littered the entrance. Another whimper had the Hokage moving faster. He quickly pushed and threw the boulders and stones out of his way. Subconsciously noticing his waning strength. Inside the dark inlet he could just barely see the child.

"Hey there. It's okay I'm here to help." The blond said approaching the boy quickly. The child was waist deep in the muddy water and had tear tracks running done his small face. "Ichai, your name is Ichai right?" the boy nodded letting out a sob. " I'm Naruto. I'm here to help. Lets get you out of water." He said reaching for the child.

"C…can't mmm…my leg. Stuck. It hurts so badly." The child burst into hard sobs.

Naruto slipped into the water by the boy. Carefully feeling threw the murky water around the boy's leg he noticed that it was wedged between to large slabs of rock. It most likely had happened after the lightening strike, as it seemed the boy had been hear for at least a couple hours judging by his blue lips.

"Hold on okay this might hurt. I'm going to try and move the rock holding your leg." Naruto said as comfortingly as he could to the distraught child.

The Hokage knew that moving the slabs of stone would be no easy task, his chakra was barely there and the Kyuubi's was beyond his reach for an unknown reason. He only had one shot at this, only enough chakra for one attempt. With that in mind he griped as best he could to the stone pinning the child's leg and heaved. Naruto's muscles screamed as he pushed the heavy load, but even as the child screamed in pain Naruto felt relief wash over him as the leg was released. The boy fell unconscious at the pain and Naruto himself felt faint for the drain on his last reserves.

Using strength he didn't have Naruto pulled the child into his arms and moved swiftly to the exit of the inlet. He stumble multiple times but made it out with the child in his arms.

It was then that any sense of accomplishment ripped away from him. A sound echoed for miles, exploding like thunder. But that chilling noise was not due to the storm.

Naruto felt his heart freeze as he looked to the source of the sound. The area around him darkened as he watched the dam explode outward overhead with a tidal wave of never-ending water chasing it. Tears filled blue eyes as he raced with the child back into the inlet.

'I'm sorry Sasuke.'

**SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON**

A sound like a demonic crack of thunder grabbed the attention of every one on the cliffs edge. Villagers of Honō and shinobi alike watched as the dam broke open setting it's watery captive free to ravage everything in it's path.

The Anbu Captain watched this as a frigid feeling grasped his heart. The world seemed to stop for moment, time ceased to move forward as life as a whole seemed to shatter for the raven.

A scream of 'Naruto' caused the world to snapped back into motion and though the raven was screaming on the inside it wasn't him who had uttered it out loud.

Numbly the Anbu Captain looked to see the Hyuga Heiress collapse to the ground as her Byakugan deactivated. She stared blankly at the base of the dam that was now under raging water. A gut wrenching sob tore it's way from the pale-eyed woman's mouth.

The Sharingan wielder grabbed her shoulders and forced her eyes to his. He knew from her eyes what she had seen and desperation clawed at him. He felt his world sway and turn to dark.

**SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON**

The Anbu Captain came back to himself slowly. His consciousness returning to the waking world. His heart praying that he had only been having a nightmare and his love would be beside him sleeping in their bed. It was not so.

He numbly stood from the wet ground where he had been laid. Unnoticed by him the rain had stop, finally. His mask no longer in place. Somewhere in his mind his realized that he had been moved to the top of the unbroken side of the dam.

There was a group ninjas and villagers at the crumbled end of the dam looking out over the edge at something.

The raven didn't notice the group instead he stared out and at the once again freed river flowing before him. What was once a valley holding a village was now a large body of water. Over time the water would slowly recede some though and river would run though the center just like it had before the dam had been built.

The numbness was slowly giving way to bone chilling cold and somewhere in his subconscious he knew he was in shock.

His attention was suddenly drawn by the group of people at the dam's edge. There was a rope and pulley system set up. They were pulling something up from with in the still treacherous waters.

The Anbu Captain walked swiftly the edge as the head of one of Konoha's Ex-Rain-nin popped out off the water. He was fully dressed in the underwater gear Rain-nin were known to wear. Though none of this registered to the Uchiha. The only thing the raven had eyes for was the still form he was holding. In the Rain-nins arms was the unmoving body of his lover. Who's once tan arms were rapped tightly around the small body of the child he went to rescue. Tears silently slipped from onyx eyes as a he regarded the unearthly image of his dead lover cradling the small boy.

Thoughts of what his lover did in his last moments of life cause a strangled sob to rise into his throat. In his last moment the blond Hokage comforted the poor child even though he himself knew that he meet his end.

Two shinobi rushed to pull the Rain-nin up and reverently took the lifeless body of their leader, child still clenched is his cold arms.

Even with the evidence of his blue-lipped lover lying motionless before him the raven still held on to a sliver of hope. Maybe Naruto was just sleeping. Sakura rushed to Naruto's side checking him over but with her words all hope was gone. The death of his lover was confirmed, as well as the child in his arms, but it seemed that death had not come to one.

The raven dropped to his knees as he heard the medic-nin's news.

**SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON SPOON**

The Anniversary of the 6th Hokage's passing was always a time of great sorrow for the village. The sacrifice he had made in an attempt to save the life of another and the amazing life the late-Hokage lead earned him a place as the greatest of the Kohona's Hokages.

The 7th Hokage stood looking out the window of the Hokage tower at the likeness of the 6th Hokage carved into Hokage Monument. Words spilled from current leaders mouth in nothing more than a whisper,

"You promised Naruto. You promised to stay safe and yet I can't be mad at you because I know in my heart that even if I made you swear a blood oath to put yourself before others you would have went to save the child anyway. That's why I loved you. Why I still hold a place for you in my heart. I would have died as well, not being able to bear life without you if not for that letter and your legacy."

_The raven looked through the late-Hokage's desk cleaning out Naruto's things. His hand finds a letter addressed to him. Opening it he reads the letter the blond wrote. It was a Will, incase of death._

'_**Sasuke my love, continue living. Love again. Restore your clan. Smile for I love you, even to the ends of life and the darkness of death. I will wait for you there. I will meet you when you finally meet your end of old age. As a great grandfather and retired Hokage. I swear if you come to me any sooner and with out a multitude of children left behind to carry on your legacy I will kick your ass back to life until you do. I love you. Promise me.**_

_**Always yours heart and soul, Uzumaki Naruto, your dobe.**_

_Tears slipped from onyx eyes. He now had a goal. 'I promise Naruto.'_

The raven understood the blonde's final wishes. It was just like the blond to be taking care of everyone else even in his death.

A knock was heard at the door on the Hokage's office. The raven-haired Hokage turned from the window.

"Enter." He called out.

The door flung open. The 7th Hokage only had a second to react before two miniature raven bodies jumped at him.

"Otousan!" whined one of the mini ravens. "Rengi keeps steeling my cookies."

"Do not!" the other small child countered.

"Do to!"

"Children leave you farther alone to do his work." A beautiful raven haired women said as she enter the office, one hand resting over the large bulge in her stomach.

The raven smiled a small smile at his children and wife.

"It's because they have too much of that damn Uchiha pride that they cannot share nicely." Came bored voice from behind the woman the doorway.

"Yuri! Don't swear." The kind raven woman chastised gently as her non-biological son walked into the office. A spitting image of a genin Naruto walked into the room.

"All I did was state the truth." He defended.

The Hokage stared at his first-born son. The one and only child he made with he first love. Looking in everyway like his deceased father did, but with the pride and possessiveness that every Uchiha had. His and Naruto's only child, Yuri.

When the Sakura and the medics had examined his first loves body after pulling him out of the water 12 years ago they realized he had been 6 weeks pregnant.

They were amazingly able to save the baby and allow it to grow in an artificial womb for the rest of the term.

A year after Yuri was born he meet Sora and did exactly as Naruto's letter instructed. He learned to love again. It was a year and half later that the twins Sota and Soka were born and 2 years after that Renji and at the present time Sora was pregnant with their next child. He was hoping for a girl, four boys was enough.

"Come along children, let your father do his work." Sora's honey smooth voice coaxed the children out the door. She smiled at her husband and then closed the door behind her.

Once alone the raven walked over to the window of the Hokage tower and looked out over the village under his protection.

'Naruto-koi, I'm keeping my promises. You gave me the strength to love again and you gave me a child to remember you by. So you better remember your promise and be waiting for me when my raven hair turns gray and I meet my end. Naruto, I love you, dobe.'

The End

* * *

_A/N: Oh dear, I killed Naruto. I'm sorry. If it is any consolation I cried while righting this. I am very worried as to how all you reader will take this story. It the first character death fic I've ever written. To be honest I hate Fanfictions were people kill off a main character, so why I wrote this is beyond me. Well actually this story is loosely based of the tragic events that happen many years ago. _

_A couple children were play by a dam and one fell in. The child was pulled under by an undertow. Police arrived and sent in a diver to get the child. The line attaching the diver to the surface broke and the diver was trap under as well. When the Police finally were able to send another down many hours had passed. The second diver surfaced with the first diver and child. Both dead. The first diver had the child cradled in his arms. This was a very touching and tragic event._

_I'm sorry if I put anyone in a sorrowful mood. I'm not sure if this story turned out well. It's hard to tell when I continually finish proof reading in tears._

_Yours Turly,_

_Spoon10488  
_


End file.
